


to shatter a man

by Lewdsuke



Series: Omega! Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, im a coward I can't write smut, implied anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: As Obi-Wan's heat hits him unexpectedly, he's left with few options, turning to Anakin for help.  When Anakin denies him, Cody is left to clean up his mess.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Omega! Obi-Wan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977811
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan was restless, as any might expect, especially given the situation. He couldn't say that it came as a surprise, but he'd hoped it could've come a little bit later. 

Using suppressants and scent blockers since he'd had his first heat at 16 had taken its toll on his body. Not too big, of course, but his body would forcibly go into heat once, twice on a few occasions, a year. Still, in Obi-Wan's opinion, it was better than four to six heats a year, as most omegas had. Not to mention that the pheromones of alphas had a much smaller effect on him.

But now-- now he was quite stuck. A day after crash landing on a humid, seemingly uninhabited planet, Obi-Wan's heat had suddenly hit him. He rushed into the small tent that had been set up while they repaired their ship, sitting himself down and taking deep breaths to calm the heat rising in his gut.

Normally, he was able to hole himself up in the privacy of his own quarters at the Temple. The Order was very accommodating to the needs of omegas (and alphas), so his heats had never been a problem for him. He even had the means to safely arrange for a partner if needs be. But he wasn't at the Temple this time.

How could he let this let happen? Had he been so busy lately that he's missed the signs? He could usually tell when it was coming, was he really so weak as to not be able to balance his duties as a Jedi with his needs as an omega?

"Calm down," Obi-Wan whispered to himself, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He knew it was his omega instincts that were making him act this way. That inner voice was always stronger when his heats approached. It told him that he was weak, that he needed an alpha to take care of him, that he was nothing without one.

Obi-Wan could easily dismiss these thoughts, but that didn't make it any better. There was still that twinge of hate that he felt towards his omega side. He'd especially cursed it and hated it as Padawan-- something Qui-Gon had worked tirelessly on helping him overcome.

There were more important things to focus on at the moment, Obi-Wan reminded himself, though the memories of his beta master had calmed him greatly.

What he needed now, was someone to get him through this. He didn't have the preparations as he did at the Temple. All he had were his own fingers.

Though, there were some people he could ask. Obi-Wan grimaced at the thought. Rex and Cody were alphas, unlike the other clones. The gene had been removed not long after them, as the Kaminoans decided that beta clones would be more efficient.

But, no! He couldn't ask them. Although he trusted Rex and Cody with his life, he was their General, he couldn't let them see that side of him.

Then Obi-Wan gulped. That left him with Anakin, his dear former Padawan. The thought made him shiver, and he couldn't help but let out a small moan, quickly covering his mouth with his palm.

It wasn't that he loved Anakin like that... but Obi-Wan couldn't deny that he was a handsome man. Anakin was a kind person and no doubt a kind a lover. He would never deny Obi-Wan in a time of need-- it wasn't in his nature. And, conveniently, Ahsoka had not come on this mission. He would've been far more embarrassed if she was here, knowing what was going on.

Before Obi-Wan could work up the courage and reach for his comlink, Anakin spoke to him outside of the tent, as if hearing the thoughts of his former master calling to him.

"Obi-Wan? Are you okay in there?" He asked, not bothering to wait for a response as he entered the tent.

Obi-Wan was quick to move to get on his knees, not to submit, but to cover up his hardening cock. Though he had to admit, just Anakin's strong presence in front of him was enough to make Obi-Wan slick.

"A-Anakin," Obi-Wan said, cursing his stutter. He cautiously looked into the younger Jedi's eyes, searching for a reaction. There was no way he wouldn't be able to smell the sweet scent Obi-Wan was letting off.

Sure enough, Anakin's eyes widened and his body stiffened. From his perspective, Obi-Wan already looked like he was submitting to him. He was on his knees, fidgeting, his eyes darting all over as he struggled to keep eye contact with Anakin, "You're in heat," the younger man said cautiously, not entirely sure what his master's intentions were yet, "I'm sorry, I should've smelled it outside. I can leave you alone—"

"No!" Obi-Wan all but shouted, reaching out his arm in a panic, quickly withdrawing when he realized what he'd done, "No, I'm sorry. I... needed to ask you something."

Anakin, ever a caring person, dropped to his knees a few feet in front of Obi-Wan, expression full of concern, "Of course," he responded, ready to help Obi-Wan get comfortable, "What do you need?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, quelling the needy voice in his mind telling him to just tear off this alpha's clothes already. No, he probably couldn't do that right now even if he tried. He was much too uncomfortable with these kinds of situations. Too proud, perhaps. All omega were different, and Obi-Wan knew he was a much more reserved one. He wasn't always sure if it was for better or worse.

Whatever it was, Obi-Wan loathed directly asking someone to be his partner. He'd often just send a message to one of the names that the Order had kept for the safety and comfort of its omega members.

But he couldn't do that now. Now, he had to ask something so private and so intimate that it made him want to cry. Force, he hated these omega emotions.

Finally, he swallowed his nerves and looked at Anakin again, "Anakin... will you... I would like you to help me through my heat," Obi-Wan spoke calmly, enough so that he felt a rush of pride from within himself.

But Anakin froze. He looked at Obi-Wan with what could only be described as pity, "Help you... _through_ it?"

In an instant, the pride Obi-Wan felt had drained from his system, replaced with fear and anxiety. He nodded slowly, "As a partner," he clarified, his voice embarrassingly small.

Anakin gulped and looked down at his hands, which he had clenched in his lap, "Master... Obi-Wan, I can't. I'm sorry, I..." Anakin trailed off as he watched his master's body begin to tremble, "I can get Cody for you. He would be happy to help you, and he— I'll get him!" Anakin moved to stand up, but Obi-Wan lurched forward before he could.

With his hands planted firmly on Anakin's knees, he looked at his friend in desperation, "Please Anakin, I want you to do this for me, no, with me. Just this one time, I-I need your help. I wouldn't ask, but given our... my situation, I—"

"Obi-Wan, I can't," Anakin interjected, his discomfort growing as his master's sweaty palms stayed glued to his knees, "It wouldn't... it's not something I can do for you. I'm sorry." He gently grabbed Obi-Wan's wrists, prying them off of him.

"Why?" Obi-Wan pleaded, his voice abnormally quiet, something Anakin had never heard before.

But as much as he detested it, Anakin knew he had to end the conversation soon, his body slowly but surely reacting to Obi-Wan's heat, "I can't tell you that," he said sternly, standing up and exiting the tent, leaving the omega alone again.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from shaking. His heart seemed to shatter and he could feel a sob about to rack over him, but he swallowed it back down.

Anakin... had rejected him. Obi-Wan had reached out to him, offered him something so personal because he trusted him. And Anakin said _no_.

_Why did you ask him that? You should have known what he would say! Anakin was your Padawan, how could you be so selfish? You stupid omega, you've gone and made Anakin of all people upset with you! He'll never look at you the same now._

Obi-Wan jerked violently when he felt a hand on his shoulder, momentarily releasing him from the prison in his mind. He looked up and was met with Cody's worried eyes.

"General Skywalker told me what was happening. You needed me?" Cody's words were so sweet, so careful as he crouched down in front of him. His hand on the Jedi's shoulder massaged him gently.

Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan might've melted under the comforting touch, but his inner voice wasn't screaming for an alpha anymore. It was screaming at the stupid omega who wasn't even good enough to be accepted by the alpha he asked.

"...General?" Cody's voice sounded more nervous this time, but he was still looking at Obi-Wan intently, trying to coax a response out of him.

And Obi-Wan responded, but not in the way Cody had dared hope. Instead, he crumpled into Cody, his hands laying flat on the clone's chest plate while his head hung low.

Cody was quick to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him close enough that the omega could rest his head on his shoulder, "General, talk to me. What's wrong?" Cody inquired in as soft a voice as he could manage. He was feelings a myriad of emotions right now, ones he hoped the Jedi in his arms could not feel.

Obi-Wan let out a muffled sob before speaking, "H-He rejected me. I-I offered myself to him," he said faintly.

Rubbing circles on his back, Cody looked down at Obi-Wan as he cried quietly, "General Skywalker?" He asked. The General hadn't mentioned that part when explaining what had happened.

Feeling a flash of insecurity, Obi-Wan gently pushed away from Cody, enough to look up at the man, "Why? Was I not good enough?" He wondered aloud, his hands shaking where they still rested on Cody's chest.

"Of course you're enough, General, you're wonderful," Cody replied easily. But Obi-Wan only looked more horrified. Perhaps he recognized the words that were so often taught to alphas-- words that were meant to comfort a distressed omega, "I mean it, Obi-Wan. Can I call you that?"

Obi-Wan's face immediately softened, his eyes welling with fresh tears, "Please," he mumbled.

Cody's heart ached. How could General Skywalker do this to Obi-Wan, his friend? He knew by now how strongly his words could affect an omega, particularly one of Obi-Wan's circumstances. It made him furious.

The omega yanked him out of his thoughts, however, as he tugged on Cody's armor, "It hurts," Obi-Wan moaned. Cody wasn't sure which he was referring to— the hole in his heart or the powerful heat that was hitting him. He could smell the slick from the man in front of him.

"May I take care of you?" Cody asked. Why, why hadn't Obi-Wan approached him first? Did he not trust him?

Obi-Wan's face did not look like one of a horny omega's, and he knew it. He couldn't help it. Anakin's response just kept replaying in his mind. Obi-Wan had felt so exposed. He hated being an omega. He hated the way he was feeling.

"You may," he replied anyway, unable to ignore the want he was feeling. He didn't let Cody reply as he turned his back to him, stripping out of his clothes and crawling to his thin bedding.

With only a few stressed whimpers, Obi-Wan was on his hands and knees, arching his back and pressing his face into the bed, presenting himself to Cody.

Obi-Wan's hole was twitching and dripping from being neglected for so long. The omega's expression was unreadable as he slowly shook his hips, waiting for the alpha to take him.

Cody felt his throat constrict, seeing something he had longed for for so long go so terribly wrong. He almost felt guilty for being turned on.

Nevertheless, he began to undress himself, unsure if he was doing a favor to his General or to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could hope for the latter, but he was sure that when it was over, Obi-Wan would not feel the same.

And Obi-Wan, as he pushed his blushing face into the pillow, was humiliated. This was not the alpha he wanted.

\---

The afternoon of their fifth day together, Obi-Wan awoke to find Cody already awake and sitting up beside him, wearing his blacks. His heat was definitely over — he could tell by the way his thoughts and body were no longer addled by his heat. 

Though, his distress had not left his system, yet. While his physical desire had been sated, he was left feeling unsatisfied.

"Cody," Obi-Wan muttered, his voice unsurprisingly hoarse.

"Ah, General, you're awake. Your heat is over, right?" Cody asked, looking down at the man curled up beside him.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, it seems so. Thank you for your help, Commander. I'm sure it was an inconvenience to you."

Cody's chest tightened, "Not at all, General. It was... my pleasure," he replied, careful of his response. He didn't think it was the right time to tell the Jedi how much he'd actually enjoyed it. Or, maybe it would never be that time.

Obi-Wan sat up, frowning as he finally felt the sticky, humid air of this planet, "How are the repairs on the ship going?" He inquired, eager to change the subject. He didn't want to dwell on what they had just gone through. Even if it was hazy, he could still clearly remember his cries and whimpers as Cody held him. Not the cries of a fulfilled omega, at that. Force, he felt even worse for Cody. Not only had Anakin rejected him, Obi-Wan had failed Cody, the alpha who _had_ accepted him.

Cody cleared his throat, bringing the Jedi back to reality, "Well, they finished yesterday morning," he answered, handing Obi-Wan his clothes, neatly folded.

Obi-Wan gaped at him, slowly taking the clothes from the clone, "Yesterday? Then why are we still here?" He demanded, "Please don't tell it's what I'm thinking."

"We... thought it best to just wait out your heat, seeing as it was almost done," Cody said, looking away as Obi-Wan began to dress, "Our mission is finished, after all, we're not really in a rush," he explained, hoping it may soothe him.

But Obi-Wan only sighed, "We could have gone, it would have been easy for you to carry me while I was asleep." He knew he was being cross with Cody, which wasn't fair to him, but he was still on edge. His mental state felt... weak. He dreaded the fact that Anakin would probably sense that.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Cody's lips curled into something of a snarl, "I didn't want them to see you like that. I'm sorry, General. I was being selfish."

Finally pulling on his boots, Obi-Wan looked at the the other man curiously, "Was I that bad?" He chuckled wryly.

"No! It's just—"

"It's fine, Cody," Obi-Wan cut in, "I remember. I know I was a mess. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. How... _embarrassing_."

Cody clenched his hand into a fist. Even now, Obi-Wan's voice sounded insecure, much less confident than the man he knew on the battlefield, "It's not your fault, General. It's... General Skywalker who was so cruel to you!"

"Cody!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, looking at him incredulously.

The clone silently cursed, his anger welling up inside him again, "I'm sorry, General," he said through gritted teeth. There were so many things he still wanted to say, but the rational side of him held back.

Still, Obi-Wan gave him a inquisitive look, knowing something was off about him. Cody wasn't prone to outbursts of anger or frustration. He was generally a calm, orderly person, which is why he worked so well with Obi-Wan. His inner omega, now barely present, whispered in his mind, _I've made my alpha angry_. 

Against his better judgment, perhaps, Obi-Wan stood up without a word, eager to leave Cody's presence. But Cody was quick, grabbing the Jedi by his wrist and pulling him back.

Obi-Wan looked at him with an expression akin to fear as Cody's grip tightened, "Obi-Wan, please."

"Please what?"

At that, Cody was at a loss for words. What did he want? He still felt so angry, seeing red at the mere thought of General Skywalker. He knew it was wrong. And he knew it was forbidden that he should even want to be anything more than a soldier of the Republic.

" _Cody_ ," Obi-Wan hissed, and Cody knew he had given himself away.

With that, he released Obi-Wan's wrist and backed away from him. He didn't speak, afraid that he might say something he would regret. 

Once Obi-Wan had left, Cody took his time putting on his armor. When he left the tent, he immediately felt sick at the sight of Obi-Wan and General Skywalker taking as if nothing had happened. He even ignored Rex as his brother called out to him.

He just wanted to get off this planet. He wanted to forget the look of pleasure on Obi-Wan's face as he fucked him, and the tears that streamed down his cheeks as he whispered Anakin's name before passing out from exhaustion and overstimulation.

Just as he thought, Obi-Wan only wanted to go back to their usual routine. But Cody wouldn't be able to forget so easily. He never expected caring for an omega to make him feel so... warm. He never knew how amazing it felt to gently caress an omega to sleep, threading his fingers through his hair and kissing him behind his ear.

As the memories flooded over him, only two words stood out in Cody's mind.

_My omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof what a mess of a story, I lost the plot and perspective somewhere along the way, sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my angsty shit, comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day :) 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a second chapter to this where Cody confronts his feelings, depending


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody may confront his feelings, and Anakin may be honest with Obi-Wan, but they aren't able to resolve the situation, only finding a new reason to be angry with each other.

Cody quickly realized that Obi-Wan and General Skywalker had not mended their relationship as he thought they had. It was obvious to anyone, honestly. Obi-Wan would only awkwardly smile at the joking between General Skywalker and Commander Tano — something he had had no problem laughing at before.

He especially noticed the way General Skywalker seemed almost reserved around Obi-Wan. Nobody could miss _that_ change.

And quite frankly, Cody thought he was going to explode from the stress of it all.

"Rex," Cody mumbled. He'd waited for him while he and General Skywalker discussed tactics on a potential rescue mission.

Rex looked startled to see the man, surprised that Cody would take time out of his busy day to talk with him. He figured it must be something important, "Cody, what're you doing here?"

Before Cody responded, he waited until General Skywalker had walked past him, the suspicious look he gave the clone not going unnoticed. Cody hadn't been entirely discreet about his current anger towards him. "I need to ask you about something. Can we talk in the barracks?"

Rex's eyebrows were knitted together as he agreed, anxious of what his brother had to tell him.

When they arrived at the barracks, Cody was relieved to see that no one else was there. It was the middle of the day, so most of the men were busy with their duties or training.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Rex immediately asked once they confirmed they were alone, "You're not yourself."

Cody couldn't hold in his groan. He plopped down on the nearest bunk and let his head fall into his hands, "I've been distracted, Rex. Ever since..." Cody trailed off, suddenly wondering whether he should even be discussing this with Rex or not. No matter how close they were, the thoughts in his head were still strictly forbidden, things which he had been taught to avoid for as long as he could remember.

"Cody," Rex spoke in a reassuring tone. He sat beside him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "We're brothers," he reminded him.

Those words were enough to push Cody, as he let out another deep sigh, "Ever since General Kenobi's heat," he admitted.

"His heat? Wh-Why? Did something happen?"

Cody looked warily at Rex. Of course General Skywalker hadn't told him — why would he?

"That time... he didn't ask for me to help him. He asked General Skywalker, but—"

"The General denied him?" Rex interrupted, in disbelief.

Cody nodded, "Yeah... it was... not easy," it was hard to speak as he recalled the events, so he looked to Rex for help.

"Well, what's gotten you so worked up then? Did General Kenobi say something?" Rex prompted.

Cody felt a growl deep within him. Oh yes, Obi-Wan had said a lot of things. Things he was sure even the omega didn't remember, else he might not be as composed as he has been recently. But Cody could distinctly remember the way Obi-Wan had sobbed. He'd cried out Anakin's name in sorrow. He'd cried the name of Qui-Gon as he profusely apologized into the void, from Cody's point of view.

He clawed Cody's back and screamed, calling himself horrible names that still made the clone shudder.

But he wouldn't tell Rex about that.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Rex. Not even our brothers."

Rex eyed Cody, removing his hand from his shoulder, "Of course," he said carefully, curious of the burden Cody seemed to be carrying.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Cody finally sat up straight to look at Rex, "Every time I look at Obi-Wan, I can't help but think that he's _my omega_. I feel so angry when I see General Skywalker, it makes me want to—" Cody's fingers curled as if to strangle someone, but he cut himself off, "He hurt Obi-Wan, Rex. And yet, they try to act like nothing is happening. They act like General Skywalker didn't just break Obi-Wan's heart without even telling him why!"

"Relax, Cody," Rex said, shocked, but not exactly surprised as he listened to his story, "It's your alpha instincts. You cared for an omega who was distressed, I'm sure you're just still feeling the emotional toll of that.”

Cody just scoffed, "If that were the case, brother, I wouldn't be telling you this right now," he confessed, "It's more than that and you know it, too." Ever since he first fought with Obi-Wan, he felt something that he knew he shouldn't have ever felt. He's never doubted the Republic or his loyalty to it, nor has he wished for a life other than that of a soldier.

Yet Obi-Wan seemed to make him reconsider. Cody thought that, because he was working with the Jedi, perhaps his feelings and his duties could coincide. But Cody was not so naive anymore. He knew now that he wanted more than what he should.

"You should tell him," Rex said abruptly.

Cody looked at him with wide eyes, " _What_ ?" He gasped. He had come to Rex for objective advice as his brother and closest friend, sure, but he didn't believe what he was hearing. Was Rex telling him outright to disregard the code they'd been raised by? To do something that could so easily cause him to be _removed_ from the clone army?

"You heard me," Rex replied in all seriousness, though Cody detected a faint smile on his face.

He couldn't help but laugh, despite the weight on his chest, "General Skywalker's rubbing off on you, is he?"

Rex grinned, "Maybe. But I'm not kidding, Cody. General Kenobi is an honorable man, I'm positive he'll be more understanding than you think."

Cody was speechless. Was that really the answer?

Deep down, he could feel the aggressive whispering of his alpha side, demanding that he claim his omega as he was meant to. To scent him and mark him so that everyone knew who he belonged to. Beyond that, Cody's chest felt warm at the idea of holding Obi-Wan in his arms again on better terms.

Hesitantly, he let himself imagine Obi-Wan's heat again. As easy as it was to focus on the bad parts, he gradually remembered the way Obi-Wan had looked up at him and moaned his name. He looked so fragile and vulnerable, so hurt and forlorn, but he still curled into Cody's chest before he fell asleep. He had gently traced the scar on Cody's face while he mouthed quiet gratitude and apologies into the alpha's neck. He didn't try to distance himself after every wave of heat, but rather found comfort in letting Cody hold him tight.

Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

\---

Anakin saw the way Cody side-eyed him as he walked by him and Rex. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Just as Cody had felt the effects of what happened with Obi-Wan, Anakin had, too. He distantly wondered if he'd made the wrong choice, but the more he pondered on it, the more he knew he was right. He only needed Cody and Obi-Wan to understand that.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice surprised Anakin, he was so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed her approaching him, "I wanted to ask about— are you alright?" Her tone abruptly changed to a more troubled one.

"What?" Anakin asked, "Why wouldn't I be?" He was aware that he sounded defensive, regretting to admit that his thoughts were not currently focused on his Padawan and their upcoming mission.

Ahsoka simply placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him in an annoyed, yet endearing way, "Fives told me about Obi-Wan going into heat when you guys crashed. I thought maybe he was just recovering from it, but there's something more, isn't there?"

Anakin let himself loosen up, "Yeah. Some stuff happened. Obi-Wan isn't... in a great headspace right now. I don't think he'd want me telling you about it," he admitted.

"I understand that," Ahsoka spoke, considering her words carefully, "But it's not me you should be talking to."

"It's not that easy, Ahsoka."

"Then how do you think _he_ feels?"

Anakin huffed, looking down at his Padawan. She was right, "I'll talk to him," he replied simply.

\---

Obi-Wan took deep breaths. Too deep, though, as he found himself unable to reach a meditative state. He was unfocused as he desperately tried to release his negative emotions into the Force. Somehow, he just couldn't let them go. The reason eluded him — why would anyone willingly subject themselves to this sort of pain?

Then he felt it. A familiar presence of a young alpha.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke calmly, as he felt his former Padawan standing in front of him.

"What are you doing in the Temple gardens, Obi-Wan?" Anakin questioned, amusement in his words.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, relaxing his body as he looked up at Anakin, silently asking him to sit down, rather than have to speak to the man's knees, "I like to meditate here, didn't you know that?" He teased.

Anakin chuckled, sitting down beside Obi-Wan, close enough to feel his warmth without touching him, "Ah, right, how could I forget that? You've only told me about how Qui-Gon loved this place a million times."

"I don't talk about him _that_ much," Obi-Wan argued, a pout on his face while he rolled his eyes.

"I know," Anakin said sweetly, daring to smile at his master, "I know this place brings you peace."

Obi-Wan's heart ached, but he smiled back nonetheless. He could feel that Anakin had something on his mind, but he didn't want to ask. If Anakin wished to speak to him on the subject, he'd have to bring it up himself. He still found it... upsetting.

Anakin didn't waste any time, though, "I'm sorry I denied you Obi-Wan," he began.

"So you've said," Obi-Wan sighed, already exasperated as the lightness of their conversation was already dissipating.

"I figured I should have at least given you a reason as to why I acted that way," Anakin continued, struggling to maintain eye contact with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, kept his focus on Anakin, "Yes, I think I deserve that at least," he said spitefully.

Even so, Anakin did not falter, "C’mon, Obi-Wan, it's not something that's so easy to say. I'm a Jedi, after all. And to tell that to an omega in heat—"

"Get on with it, Anakin," Obi-Wan said impatiently. He could tell where this was going, and he didn't like the way Anakin referred to him as 'an omega in heat,' as if they were strangers.

"I'm already mated to someone. Or, not mated, exactly. They're not an omega, but I am... dedicated to them."

_Padmé_ , Obi-Wan thought. As much as Anakin may try to hide her identity, he had no doubt of who he was referring to.

"They may not have minded, since it's you, and because of the circumstances we were in, but it was all so sudden. And I will speak with them about, if the situation ever happens to arise again. So I can help you—"

"You know I won't let that happen, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, his confidence from before dying down. He wrung his hands together nervously, "Surely, you understand that I wouldn't be able to handle that?"

Those were the words that Anakin desperately didn't want to hear. He understood perfectly well. He could feel the torrents of anguish amongst pleasure that Obi-Wan had released during his heat. It was so strong to the point that it overwhelmed him.

"I understand," Anakin replied. He wished he could reach out to Obi-Wan right now, but he knew it would be unwelcome. Even if he had felt it then, he would never _truly_ understand the ordeal Obi-Wan went through, "You don't know how sorry I am."

Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic smile (which Anakin did not feel worthy of) and touched his prosthetic arm lightly, "I do know, Anakin. Thank you."

\---

_Time_ _permitting_ , Cody thought to himself. He would express his feelings to Obi-Wan the next time his schedule let him do so. It wasn't an excuse, he simply didn't want to bother the Jedi, who already had a mountain of responsibilities.

That's what he tells himself, at least, every time he wakes up and every time he goes to bed.

And he had been repeating that thought for a long time.

But as Cody forced his eyes open to find himself slouched beside Obi-Wan in the intact half of an LAAT gunship, buried beneath the pile of rubble, he couldn't help but curse the universe and its sick sense of humor.

"Commander," Obi-Wan coughed out, shifting to a less straining sitting position, "Are you alright?"

Cody groaned as he pushed his helmet off with one hand, "Well, sir, I'm alive. Which is more than I can say for our pilots."

"Any injuries?"

"Nothing major. I think my wrist is sprained, a few cuts and bruises here and there. What about you?" Cody asked, though he could tell something was wrong by the grimace on the Jedi's face.

As he expected, Obi-wan gave a pained nod, "I think there's some shrapnel stuck in my back. I'm going to need your help." He began to sit up straight, his teeth gritted in irritation, so that Cody could see the wound. He hissed at the bloody sight.

Obi-Wan held out a bacta patch, "This is all I have until I can get an actual medic."

Cody nodded, "Lean against me, I only have one usable hand at the moment."

Obi-Wan did so, pushing his body into Cody's shoulder, "Alright. Do it."

Careful not to touch a sharp edge, Cody took hold of the metal piece and pulled as hard as he could. Obi-Wan cried out in agony, a tormented shriek, before biting down into Cody's armor.

Fortunately, the wound wasn't too deep, nor did it pierce any organ. Cody took the bacta patch from Obi-Wan trembling hands, applying as quickly and carefully as he could.

"Okay, I'm done," he said, smoothing the patch down gently.

Obi-Wan panted heavily into Cody's neck before working up the strength to move away, "You could have warned me... before you pulled it out so... _violently_ ," he said, his breathing ragged.

"Right. Sorry, sir. I might've hit my head in the crash," Cody apologized.

"No matter. What will we do about your wrist?" Obi-Wan shook his head, already dismissing the pain.

"It's fine, as long as I don't use it for now. Were you able to contact anyone while I was out?"

"I sent out a transmission not long ago, but I'm not sure if anyone has heard it. There is a battle going on, after all," Obi-Wan took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around himself, "Naturally we would get shot down on a _cold_ planet," he grumbled.

With great reluctance, Cody scooted closer to the Jedi, pressing lightly against his side. He nearly jumped when Obi-Wan didn't protest, but rather reclined against him.

It then occurred to Cody that now seemed more a time than ever.

"...General Kenobi."

"Something on your mind Cody?"

"I want to talk about what happened during your heat."

Obi-Wan stiffened next to him, "My heat? What is there to talk about?"

_Now_ , Cody's inner voice growled, _make him yours_!

The clone cleared his throat, "I know it meant nothing to you, but General, sir, uh, it was important to me."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then said, "You hit your head harder than I thought. You were simply doing your duty."

"I didn't see it like that."

"Well you should have. I was overwhelmed by my omega hormones and forced you to clean up the mess. you're probably not thinking straight," Obi-Wan said firmly, "Besides, would you really betray your code as a soldier for an _omega_?" the man spit out the word as if it were a curse. Cody was convinced that that's exactly how Obi-Wan saw it.

"Not just _an_ omega. _My_ omega," Cody snarled, then shook his head. This was not the argument he wanted to make. He briefly wished he was good with words the way Rex was, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

But Obi-Wan had already started shivering at the alpha's tone, "That's right. I'm not good for anything else, am I?" He said, so quiet it was barely audible.

Cody's eyes widened, "No, sir. That's not true and you know it."

"Isn't it?" Obi-Wan murmurs, "I hate being an omega. It's humiliating. My own Padawan denied me. And now you see me as nothing more than an omega for your taking."

"Obi-Wan!" Cody shouted, astonished at the sound of his own voice. He'd never used his second gender in such a way. But it did the trick. Obi-Wan froze, his gaze fixed on the ground while he waited for the alpha's command.

Grabbing Obi-Wan by the back of the neck, Cody tilted his head for them to face each other, "Listen to me, Obi-Wan. I _love_ you."

Obi-Wan lets out a whine, "I-I'm a Jedi, Cody. Attachment is forbidden."

"Attachment? You mean the way you look at Anakin? The way you want _him_ to be your alpha?"

"Cody, you know that isn’t true!"

"I would give up my life as a soldier to be yours, Obi-Wan. Tell me you wouldn't do the same for me," Cody says brusquely. He massages the scent gland on Obi-Wan's neck, the omega melting under his grip.

Despite the touch, Obi-Wan held his ground, "I _wouldn't_."

"Obi'ika," Cody whined, tone becoming dark, his hand on the omega's neck tightening, "Don't lie to me, please."

"I can't, Cody. Don't make me do this," Obi-Wan pleaded, " _Don't_."

Everything looked misty and every word sounded fuzzy. All Cody could focus on was the sweet scent coming off of Obi-Wan in response to his actions. He smelled so _good_ that Cody just wanted to _bite_.

He pushed the Jedi onto the floor, mindful of his injury. Letting go of his neck, Cody instead leaned forward and licked _that_ part of his neck, sucking on the warm skin until it was tender enough to bite into.

Obi-Wan’s body shuddered beneath him. In his mind, he knew that he could easily overpower Cody. But right now, as they were, with Obi-Wan’s omega side in control, he found himself paralyzed. Would this be how his life as a Jedi ended? Forcibly mated by his own clone commander?

He could feel Cody’s hot breath on his neck, raring to bite, when a metallic screech could be heard around them. The rubble was lifted off of the ship, tossing dirt and dust everywhere. The last thing Obi-Wan saw was the ferocious look on Cody’s face as his mating ritual had been unexpectedly interrupted, then the cloud of dirt surrounded them both.

As he struggled to crawl out of the mess, he heard the buzz of a lightsaber and a terrifying growl.

Anakin.

Once the cloud had settled, Obi-Wan could see what was happening. There stood Anakin, his powerful presence sending shivers down the omega’s spine. His lightsaber glowed brightly as it was held adjacent to Cody’s neck, effectively immobilizing him. The clone no longer had that wild look on his face. No, he looked horrified, and Obi-Wan knew that it was not because of the weapon that currently threatened his life.

“What were you doing?” Anakin roared, his lightsaber pressing impossibly closer to the clone’s neck.

Cody did not answer, though. His expression softened as he turned to look at Obi-Wan, his eyes dismal and broken. Obi-Wan felt sick.

“Answer me, trooper!” Anakin roared again, rage flowing through him. It didn’t take a Jedi to see how close the man was to doing something he’d regret, which is why Rex made a swift intervention.

“General Skywalker, calm down,” he said, keeping himself composed as he placed a hand on Cody’s chest, pushing him away from Anakin. This seemed to snap Cody out of his daze, as he dodged them both and fell to his knees beside Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he muttered, holding his hand out to the omega but not daring to touch him. Obi-Wan was drawn to his hand. He wanted to grab it, to pull it toward him and feel Cody embrace him. 

Obi-Wan said nothing.

“Get away from him!” Anakin barked. seizing Cody by his arm and roughly pulling him away from the quivering omega. And, oh, how Obi-Wan longed to pull him back.

He watched as Anakin pushed Cody towards Rex, who reluctantly cuffed his friend.

“Master,” a soothing voice came from beside Obi-Wan. He saw Ahsoka there, holding his hand as she gazed into his eyes as if to make sure he was okay. He wasn’t, but he didn’t want her to know that.

“What happened to the battle?” Obi-Wan asked, the cold, smoky air reigning him back to the reality of the situation.

Ahsoka gave him a tentative look before answering, “It’s still going on. We heard your transmission just as the Separatists reinforcements came in. We had to fall back when we stumbled upon your ship,” she reported, standing up and pulling him with her.

Obi-Wan nodded determinedly, anxious to let them know that he was not a fragile omega who needed to be saved. No, Obi-Wan Kenobi could still fight.

“Rex! Release Cody. If we’re going to live this battle, we’ll need him,” Obi-Wan directed, dusting himself off and standing firm. He did not plan on being taken lightly.

“But, sir--”

“Are you serious, Obi-Wan?” Anakin interjected, glaring fiercely at the older man, “He was about to _claim_ you.”

Obi-Wan bared his teeth, feeling abnormally aggressive, “I can handle myself, _Anakin_ ,” he snarled, “Release him, Rex!”

Rex did so, this time uninterrupted by his General.

Anakin was not so hasty to back down, stomping towards Obi-Wan until they were eye-to-eye, “I am _not_ going to let him near you.” His voice was dripping with the acidity of an enraged alpha.

To Obi-Wan’s own surprise, he stood his ground, not shying away from the direct command of an alpha, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it before,” he spit with all the venom he could muster, then elbowed the alpha out of his way.

He didn’t let Anakin retaliate, already shouting orders, “Kix, I need you to see to Cody’s wrist, it may be sprained. Rex, do we have a plan to counterattack?”

  
Obi-Wan hoped he looked as unaffected as he acted, because deep within him, the voice of his omega started to change. Ever so quietly, it whispered to him, _your alpha. Do not let them touch your alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh whoops. This chapter was supposed to be shorter and happier, but I couldn't help myself. Chapter 3 will be the end, I promise.
> 
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series about omega Obi-Wan, because i can't resist writing sad and angry boy Obi-Wan :')
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Cody has Obi-Wan in his arms

The battle had escalated quickly as soon as reinforcements arrived. Fire and smoke encompassed them as they drove the droids back, and yet the most suffocating part of the battle for Obi-Wan was the fact that three different alphas had their complete focus on  _ him _ . Cody stayed close to him, the sudden and strange bond they had formed in the crash having filled the clone with a sense of duty separate from that of a soldier — the duty of a mate. On the other hand, Anakin’s agitation was clear as day, his overprotectiveness a force to be reckoned with as he never let Obi-Wan or Cody out of his sight, ready to pounce on the other alpha if he tried to make a move. All the while, Rex stood nearby, marginally less focused on Obi-Wan in favor of watching Cody and Anakin, ready to step in if a fight broke out between them.

It was completely disorienting. Obi-Wan felt dizzy as he spun his lightsaber and kept a defensive position, fearing that any offensive efforts would get him into serious trouble. With Obi-Wan doing his best in his condition, and three powerful alphas refusing to leave his side, the attack ended up being completely dependent on Ahsoka. She looked composed, more than Obi-Wan had ever seen her, likely because their victory was up to her, and she didn’t have any three of her most trusted allies at her side like she usually did. But to Obi-Wan’s relief, and slightly his pride, Ahsoka made quick work of the army’s droid commander, her and a few clones managing to destroy a majority of the Separatist’s tanks until they were forced to pull back.

When the last of the droids were retreating, Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber and fell to his knees, panting heavily, the weight of three alphas watching him getting to be too much. But as he fell, so did the alphas watching him. Fortunately, Ahsoka came over to drag Anakin away, telling him that they needed to negotiate with the planet’s monarch. Normally, Obi-Wan was best at those kinds of jobs, but seeing as his headspace was too muddy for such a discussion, Rex promised to look after him so that Anakin could leave with Ahsoka.

And, oh, what a relief it was. Anakin’s presence had been the heaviest, bearing down on Obi-Wan and giving him much unneeded stress. Really, he didn’t understand why Anakin couldn’t just trust him to fend for himself. The way that Anakin was only recently being so protective of Obi-Wan’s omega side irked him, enough so that Anakin’s alpha side made him feel more uncomfortable than protected.

“General Kenobi,” the sudden timbre of Cody’s tired voice filled Obi-Wan with warmth, blood pounding loud in his veins, “You look ready to pass out, what’s going on?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, unable to focus on any one thing.

“Sir? Can you hear me?” Cody asked with increased concern as he waved a hand in front of Obi-Wan’s face.

The Jedi frowned and squinted at the hand, the rapid motion managing to snap him out of his daze at least, “Yes… Yes, I hear you.”

Cody let out a sigh, his hand falling to his side. He wanted to look away, but those blue eyes were just so enticing. So glossy and beautiful that Cody let himself drown in them. And Obi-Wan did not turn away, no, he stared right back, lips parted just slightly and head tilted to the side.

“Put your hand on me,” he whispered, quiet enough that nobody heard but Cody. Not that they didn’t notice. It was hard not to, when your clone commander was resting his hand atop your Jedi General’s upper thigh. Especially when said Jedi General let out a shaky sigh, placing his hand on Cody’s. The surrounding men turned around or looked away as subtly as possible — even Rex diverted as much of his attention as he could, much more willing to allow them an intimate moment than Anakin would have been.

And as they knelt there, in the middle of a scorched battlefield, Obi-Wan gently stroking Cody’s hand, the omega felt a yearning unlike any he had felt before. It was not sexual, not romantic, not like any desire he had felt before. It was simply a lovely tune in his ears, a sweet voice telling him to never let go of this warmth.

In that moment, overwhelmed by the fervor in his chest, Obi-Wan promised himself to let go, just a little bit, and allow himself to have  _ this _ . To have  _ Cody _ .

At least, until Anakin came back and threw a fit.

\---

For as long as he could, until they got back to the Republic cruiser that picked up the remains of their fleet, Anakin kept himself wedged between Obi-Wan and Cody. The alpha’s wall put Obi-Wan in a state of unrest, wanting nothing more than to claw him down and get back to Cody. Luckily, he was sane enough to just do nothing and wait for the right moment.

Back on the carrier, Ahsoka insisted that Anakin come with her, but he brushed her off and grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, pulling him away before anyone had the chance to stop him. The older man stumbled behind him, spluttering and unable to find the words to voice his anger. There were plenty of empty rooms for them to talk in, yet Anakin simply pushed his old master against the wall of an empty hallway.

Obi-Wan was bristling, his hair standing on end, “You better have a damn good reason for this,” he said through gritted teeth .  Every omega instinct he had told him to be afraid, to be cautious, to bare his teeth and growl. But he reminded himself that Anakin was his friend. His irrational, overdramatic, possessive friend.

“ _ Why _ are you acting like that with him? He is not your alpha… he was going to bite you, Obi-Wan! Say what you want but it was obvious to all of us that you weren’t the one in control there,” Anakin spoke fast, shaking his head and grimacing between every few words.

That, Obi-Wan couldn’t deny, “I know what happened, Anakin. And while I do appreciate your help in that moment, I don’t need your overbearing assistance any longer.”

“ _ Overbearing? _ ” Anakin seethed, “I’m trying to protect you! I know you don’t want to admit it but you’re an  _ omega _ , you know that? Cody took advantage of that and you just want to crawl back into his arms? I won’t let you—”

Obi-Wan put a finger to Anakin’s lips to hush him, “First of all, I do not need your protection. I may be an omega, but clearly I have much more self-control than  _ you _ ,” Obi-Wan pushed his entire hand onto Anakin’s mouth this time when the younger man tried to interrupt him, “And secondly, you cannot  _ make _ me do anything. I’m not your omega and you are not my alpha. Why can’t you just trust in me?”

Anakin gulped, eyes lidded as he considered the words. He leaned away from Obi-Wan, finally, and crossed his arms, “Fine. I’m sorry. I know you’re strong, I shouldn’t have said something like that. But it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t trust Cody.”

“But it isn’t Cody that you don’t trust, is it?”

Anakin had no answer, he turned his head and looked at the ground, looking more like he had as a Padawan than an overprotective alpha.

Seeing the humbled expression of his friend encouraged Obi-Wan to smirk and compose himself, “You just don’t trust another alpha.”

Anakin’s shoulders tensed up at the realization, “I don’t… that’s not—”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke softly, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, “You know how important you are to me, but please don’t confuse this with our second genders.”

Slowly, Anakin glanced up and met Obi-Wan’s gaze, “I know. You’re right, I’ll… I’ll stop. But if he makes one wrong—”

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Obi-Wan groaned through a laugh, rolling his eyes, “I know. You’re so possessive.”

“I’m not—” Anakin cleared his throat after his voice cracked, “I’m not possessive.”

“You are, a little bit.”

“I’m not.”

“Have you forgotten—”

“Obi-Wan— ah, my apologies, Generals.” Obi-Wan and Anakin whipped around to see Cody standing in the doorway of the corridor, trying to avert his eyes from the two.

Beside Obi-Wan, Anakin hugged himself tighter, determined to keep his word. With a stiff nod to his master, he dismissed himself, walking briskly past Cody without sparing him a glance. A wise decision, on his part.

Once he was gone, Cody walked over to Obi-Wan as if he were marching into battle, his back straight and shoulders squared — he even kept his helmet on, “Obi— Sir, I thought I should address what happened earlier during the crash. I don't want to let those feelings to, er, fester,” Obi-Wan winced at the choice of words, but let him continue, “The impact of the crash had us both disconcerted, and I allowed myself to lose control and put you in danger. I was completely out of line and said things that were unfitting of a soldier, and for that I apologize. If you would allow it, I hope to continue to work under you and promise to never let anything like that happen again.”

Cody spoke with such stoicism that it amazed Obi-Wan. It was as if the ardent alpha from before was gone, like Cody wasn’t even an alpha at all. Obi-Wan shivered, not because of the words, but because even though his alpha presence was gone, he still felt so warm and so safe with Cody.

“Thank you, Commander. My trust in you hasn’t wavered, I couldn’t imagine having anyone else in your place. Besides, that wouldn’t be enough to scare me off; I’m not Anakin,” Obi-Wan grinned, hoping to elicit a reaction from the clone.

Cody tittered behind his helmet, glancing at the ground. Without a word, he nodded at Obi-Wan and began to turn away, but he moved slow and his steps stuttered as he shifted in place, as if someone was trying to push him back. Swiftly, Obi-Wan took the chance to reach out and grab Cody on either side of his helmet, bringing them back to face each other.

The man was static, much to Obi-Wan’s amusement, as he carefully pulled the helmet off his head. Cody gulped as the Jedi held the helmet carefully in his hands, tracing every inch of it with his fingers. When he looked back up, Obi-Wan’s gaze was deliberate and cutting as he looked at Cody, who had to immediately steer his eyes away from the Jedi’s prying ones.

“Cody.”

All it took was that soft voice for Cody to face Obi-Wan again, drawn by that Coruscanti accent. He allowed Obi-Wan — not that he could stop him — to stare into his eyes, into his soul, and search for the words that Cody was desperately trying to avoid. But Obi-Wan Kenobi had not become a Jedi Master by being meek.

“I can see that there’s more on your mind. I don’t think that’s what you came here to tell me.”

“I’m sorry, sir, there’s not much more I can say that I haven’t already. At least, not things that should be said to a Jedi,” Cody replied with all the confidence he could gather.

“Then pretend I’m not.”

The words were delivered so quickly and so smoothly that Cody found himself melting, his resolve weakening at the almost breathless way in which Obi-Wan spoke. The way his hips swayed just slightly as one arm fell to his side, hand clinging the helmet, while his other hand rose steadily to his chest, warm even through Cody’s armor. It was enough to make him putty in the omega’s hands, exposed and defenseless against the man’s desires.

“I… want to make you mine, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan wanted to think he knew those words were coming, but hearing them aloud was more intense than he expected. Eyes dilated and hand shaking, he nodded his head to urge Cody on, to hear the genuine thoughts from a man who was constantly holding himself back.

“I can’t help but look at you and think that you belong to me — that  _ I _ belong to  _ you _ — that it feels impossible to resist. The thought of you being alone or being with somebody else makes me want to trap you in my arms and keep you fulfilled and  _ happy _ . It burns, Obi-Wan,” the honest confession had them both blushing, unaccustomed to such displays from Cody, or Obi-Wan for that matter.

It made Obi-Wan burn, too. Cody’s helmet clattered on the floor as the Jedi swung his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck, scent glands pressing together until they both felt weak. Cody's hands rose cautiously as they wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist, not wanting to make any more mistakes.

But his self-control was slipping as Obi-Wan shifted back, only to press their lips together in a strained kiss, chaste and long overdue. Cody wished he could kiss him forever, wished he could stay beside him forever. Before that train of thought got too far, Cody pulled away, heart aching as Obi-Wan chased his lips. For a moment, the omega looked utterly horrified, his face paling in an instant. Cody realized his mistake, pressing a long, fervent kiss to his cheek and hugging him tight, “My rut should happen sometime soon, would you…”

Just like that, Obi-Wan softened and quietly sighed. Cody could feel his lips twitch into a smile as they were pressed against his neck, “I would like that,” he whispered.

Cody’s heart had never felt so full, Obi-Wan’s consent filling him with a sense of victory comparable to none other. When he let go of Obi-Wan, he smiled at him as he leaned down to pick up his helmet, “I think we need to go to the infirmary,  _ sir _ .”

“Of course, Commander,” Obi-Wan beamed, “You are looking a little overheated.”

\---

Just as Cody had said, it didn’t take long. There weren’t many private places or times for a Jedi General and Clone Commander to spend time together, so they were lucky enough to be onboard a Republic cruiser when it happened. Cody hand grazed Obi-Wan’s lower back when it came, and even through scent blockers the omega was brimming with lust as he smelled the pheromones of his alpha. _ His _ alpha. Obi-Wan still loved to say that.

He hastily ushered Cody to his private quarters, ignoring the wary glances from his old Padawan. Cody had pushed Obi-Wan against the door as soon as they entered, yanking his pants down in one quick movement and trailing kisses up his thighs. The Jedi shuddered at the affection from his alpha, reaching down to thread his fingers through Cody’s dark hair, “You don’t have to go slow for me,” he moaned. The clone was already painfully hard as he caressed the omega’s body, so he didn’t take Obi-Wan’s words lightly, tossing him onto the bed as they finished undressing.

Cody had thrown his last piece of armor to the side and was peeling away his blacks when he turned to see Obi-Wan, already naked, turning on the bed. He was moving to get on all fours and present himself as omegas often did; it was the traditional breeding position. Before he could do so, Cody grabbed his arm, “I’d like you on your back, if you wouldn’t mind, sir.”

Obi-Wan froze, flushing down to his chest. His breath came out in short pants as he nodded, turning back around to lay on the bed with his legs spread, waiting patiently as Cody took off his blacks. In seconds, the alpha was on him, kissing his shoulders and sucking on his nipples as he pushed two fingers inside of him, overjoyed to feel how slick Obi-Wan was despite not being in heat.  _ I did that to him,  _ Cody thought, feverish with desire.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to come the first time, moaning as he snaked his fingers back into Cody’s hair and hugging his head against his chest, “Cody! Please, I’m ready,” he whined.

With that invitation, Cody thrust inside of him, groaning as he did so. After so long, he was back where he had dreamt of. Beneath him, Obi-Wan was no longer crying tears of a broken omega. Tears did well up in his eyes as gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation of being held like this by an alpha who  _ loved him. _ It was something Obi-Wan had never truly felt before, always held back by the deprecating thought that being an omega made him weak. But with Cody, Obi-Wan had never felt so loved and so equal. He’d never had an alpha look in the eyes and moan his name and tell him how perfect he was. Above him, Cody looked beautiful. It felt so  _ intimate. _

And above him, Cody thought Obi-Wan looked absolutely ethereal, his skin glowing and his cheeks rosy as he arched his back and stared into Cody’s eyes, lips parted as he moaned and clawed into his back.

  
  
  


They weren’t sure how long it had been, hours perhaps, when Cody’s rut started to die down. He was buried inside Obi-Wan still, his knot locking them in place as they lie on their sides. Cody stroked the omega’s hair with one hand, the other massaging Obi-Wan’s thigh which had been slung over Cody’s hip. He looked utterly blissed out, filled with his alpha’s knot. 

A thought in the back of his mind made Obi-Wan wish that he wasn’t on any contraceptives, that Cody could breed him and leave him full of pups like a good omega. If he were in heat, perhaps he’d be screaming those exact words, but for now he was lucid enough to know that those feelings would be gone as soon as they were separated.

The same did not apply to Cody, however, as he let out a soft growl, the hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh traveling up to rest on his soft tummy, “I want to breed you, Obi-Wan, want to see you full of my pups. You’d look so beautiful with a rounded stomach, so beautiful.” Cody was never great with compliments, to be honest. He was much better with actions.

Obi-Wan grinned, leaning in to kiss Cody on the cheek, “Perhaps some day, love.”

Cody drew his attention back to his omega’s eyes at those words, “Obi-Wan, I want to mate you.”

And, Force, Obi-Wan wanted Cody to mate him, too, “I know, Cody. I wish we could.”

“Why can’t we? It won’t hurt anything, we’d just be more protective of each other, we could be safer,” Cody practically begged, looking at Obi-Wan with pleading eyes.

The words stung. Obi-Wan wished it were so simple, but above all else… he was a Jedi. So he said nothing. He reached forward and hugged Cody closer to him. The alpha shook against him, his arms clinging to Obi-Wan tightly as he tucked his nose against the omega’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“When this war is over, will you consider it?” Cody asked, his voice so quiet, so unlike his alpha.

Obi-Wan sighed, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry for taking so long to update! I started getting into other characters and writing that, but I finally got back to this! I know it's not the best, but I hope you all have enjoyed it :) Leave a comment and let me know what you thought, thank you all for reading !!
> 
> As for that ending, I started thinking about how if Obi-Wan and Cody were mated by ROTS, they might've had a much better ending. So if you thought it seemed kinda angsty... that was what happened lol


End file.
